1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscale driving unit including a first elongated piezoelectric actuator extending in a first direction to a movable end from a base end fixed to a support member and a second elongated piezoelectric actuator extending in a second direction to a movable end from a base end fixed to the support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A microscale driving unit is well known. The microscale driving unit is incorporated in a head assembly in a hard disk drive (HDD). A pair of piezoelectric actuator of the microscale driving unit is interposed between the head suspension and the head slider, for example. A driving current is independently supplied to the individual piezoelectric actuator.
Wire patterns are separately connected to the individual piezoelectric actuators for supply of the driving current. The wiring patterns are formed on the surface of the head suspension. The wiring patterns are jammed in a limited planar space. In particular, the head assembly of the HDD must enable arrangement of various wiring patterns on the surface of the head suspension. Such wiring patterns includes ones for supplying electric current to an electromagnetic transducer writing magnetic information data and for supplying a sensing current to an electromagnetic transducer reading magnetic information data. Only a reduced space is available for the wiring patterns connected to the piezoelectric actuators.